lunar warriors
by demosx
Summary: A little positivism can do wonders during harsh times. Young Shiki gets a couple more friends in addition to Arihiko, and decides to keep in contact with Akiha through letters they send each other. Armed with a band of comrades, and a little more social skills, this Shiki must also face his destiny of meeting the moon's princess.
1. A Prologue

**A Prologue.**

* * *

I wake up to an unknown ceiling.

I slowly sit up and take a look around. I had been asleep in one of the four beds in the room. The only other bed that had someone was the one directly in front of me, which had a young boy. To his side where some medical equipment, with a full bag of some liquid hanging from a hook in a tall rod, connected to the reverse of the boy's hand by a plastic tube.

I look to the side of my bed and see similar things, only that I'm not connected to anything.

My surroundings, together with the white gown I'm wearing and the extensive bandages around my chest, give me an idea as to how my current situation came to be.

After a while, a doctor came and asked me a few questions, about my name, age and how I got injured. The smile on his face seemed somewhat stiff.

I told him my name was Tohno Shiki. And that I was 9 years old. As for the last question, I told him I dint know. He explained to me that I had been injured during a traffic accident, and that a really big peace of broken glass had incrusted deeply in my chest. He also told me that surviving that was "nothing but a miracle".

I listened to his explanation and accepted it. It definitively felt like something had gone through my chest. So after what for the doctor seemed too little time to process the information, I asked the question that was really bothering me.

-Sir, what are those black lines over everything? They're even on you and your clothes.

His expression flattened for a moment before returning to his wide smile. He told me to rest a bit longer, that it was simply because my body was still tired. He went to one of the nurses in the corridor and whispered to her something that I couldn't make out.

-Make sure to check his eyes latter, he may have ocular or brain damage.

Needless to say, the lines didn't go away after resting.

Every time I looked at them, it made me feel a little nauseous. One day, out of curiosity, I tried to touch one of the lines in the bed.

To my surprise, my finger sank a little inside of it. Intrigued, I thought that I would be able to trace the line if I had something thinner. I used the plastic knife from lunch for this.

After I traced a certain section of the bed's lines, I suddenly heard a loud *SNAP* sound, and in front of me laid the bed, now cleanly split into two, through the line that I had traced.

The boy in the bed in front of my screamed, and the nurses rushed in. I was repeatedly questioned how I had done it, but no matter how many times I told the doctors that I had traced the black lines with the plastic knife, they would never believe me.

-Those black lines don't exist, Tohno-Kun. Now be a good boy and tell us how you did it, I promise you we will not get angry.

But I insisted on my story. It was the truth.

-I see. We will continue this discussion later.- The clearly annoyed adult said.

That continued for a few days, until I got tired of it. Out of frustration, I tried to escape from the hospital and run. Maybe I could get to my house.

But I was so tired; every step that I took hurt me.

After running with all my might, and running out of breath, I dropped to the floor.

-What's this… I could barely reach the open field next to the hospital…

I laid there for a while, feeling powerless. Suddenly a shadow was cast over my face. I sat up to see who it was, perhaps some nurse trying to bring me back.

But I was wrong. In front of me stood a tall woman with long red hair, wearing jeans and a plain white shirt. She was carrying a big brown suitcase in one of her hands. Her cyan eyes were looking directly at me.

-Hey, be careful I almost step on you. You are so small that I dint see you. - She said with a mocking grin.

My face turned to a frown. I do not think I am that small; after all I'm the tallest of the kids in my house. "Who is small?" I said to her not as a question.

-You, of course! Who else could it be? There's nobody around. -She said that back to me. After a few moments her grin softened into a normal smile and she added:

"So, I'm free right now. Want to talk?" as she sat on the ground.

After that we talked for a while, about a lot of things. She told me her name was Aozaki Aoko, And that she was a magician. I was greatly surprised by this; her words were totally true to me.

When we talked, most of the time it was her listening to my stories, adding a few comments here and there. I would tell her about how I played with the other kids back at the mansion, about how my father Makihisa could be a tyrant sometimes, or about my little sister Akiha, who always struggled to keep up with me when we ran, and many other stories.

Soon, it started getting late and the woman stood up.

-We better leave it here; I have some things to take care of today. -She said.

My heart felt tight, as if it had been squeezed. I was sad to depart with the first person I've been able to talk to; really talk, not like the pretended listening that most adults use with kids.

As I was about to say goodbye, she said:

-Let's talk again tomorrow yes? Here at the same time of today?

My face immediately became a smile.

-Yes!

-Okay, see you tomorrow then!

…

We spent the following days casually talking about various things. She seemed to be someone really smart, so I decided to call her Sensei. One day, I decided to surprise Sensei, so I showed her what I could do with the lines by cutting a tree in half using one of the plastic knives.

-Isn't it cool Sensei? I can see these black lines over things, and if I trace the lines, it is cut in half in that same place. -I said with a proud smile, like I was showing off a skill I had mastered.

The reaction I got was not what I was expecting. The next thing I felt was the force of her open palm slapping me in the cheek.

-Shiki, Promise me you will never do that again! -She said with a stern voice, kneeling in front of me.

I didn't really understand completely, but after that I felt that what I had done was a terrible thing. I started to cry and apologized.

She closed in and hugged me, and spoke with a soft voice.

-I'm sorry Shiki, It's not your fault, but I need you to tell me more about those lines you see.

As I explained more and more details about the lines to Sensei, her hold on me grew tighter.

-Shiki, those eyes of yours... they're special; Terribly, impossibly special.

She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes.

-Those Lines you see, they are the places where all things are the weakest. Your eyes allow you to see them, and that's why tracing those lines cuts the object, but it would be more accurate to say that the object is 'destroyed'.

I felt scared at the explanation she gave me. -But Sensei, if that is what they are, then I may accidentally touch them, and break things around me.

-Yes, that is indeed a possibility. Hum…-She was immersed in her thoughts a little moment, and then said –Lets meet tomorrow Shiki, I may be able to give you something that could help.

I saw her the next day, in the same place and time that we first met.

She placed her brown suitcase on the ground and opened it, and after looking around inside of it for a while, she took out a pair of glasses. She came close and gently placed them on my face.

-Wow Sensei, Its like magic! You made those horrible lines disappear!

-Of course, I am the best magician, Aozaki Aoko! But Shiki, those glasses are only capable of hiding the lines while you wear them. Whenever you take them off, you will see those lines again.

Hearing that, my exigent dropped.

-But Sensei… I'm afraid that I could break the promise I made you.

-Oh, that about never using your power? Silly, you can break that promise any time. You see, God never gives people power without a reason, so there will certainly come a day in which you may need to use it. When that time comes, feel free to take of those glasses. What's important is that you learn the weight of the power you have, so that you don't use it lightly and start thinking of objects, and lives, as thing's that you can simply break.

-I… think that I understand Sensei, thanks for the gift.

-It was nothing. –She said with a smile.

–Just remember Shiki, unique Skills attract unique Skills, so you should be careful not to show off your power. –She added the last part with a more serious tone.

–Now then. -She said standing up. –I'm sorry to say this Shiki, but this will be the last time that we meet. I have finished the things I came to do in this country.

Her words suddenly left me speechless, feeling sadness at the thought that I may never see again this person that has helped me so much.

-Well, it's my time to go. Bye Shiki! It was a pleasure to meet you.

And while I stood there, not able to put my thoughts in order; just like that she left, with the same speed she had appeared into my life. And I wasn't capable of saying a single word of farewell, nor could I fully thank her for everything she had done for me.

But even so, I would forever deeply treasure the moments that we spent together, and the things that I learned from her.

…

That day, after returning to my hospital room with slow steps, I noticed that the boy of the bed in front of mine wasn't there, and in his place was another boy. He was perhaps one or two years younger than me, and looked to be in a worse condition that the previous kid was.

He had bright brown hair, cut short. His body looked rather fragile, like he was somewhat sick. But what most caught my attention where his eyes, each of a different color: the right one was dark brown, yet the left one was a clear bright green. This boy was also connected to a few machines reading some things about his health.

Despite his appearances, he could talk, so we did so to pass time. He said his name was Okimoku Satoshi.

Apparently, his current state of being connected to so many machines was just an exaggeration, because he just had lost consciousness once due to a fever, but that since he had a weak constitution, her Aunt likes that to take him through full checks to be safe.

-Isn't it a little bit annoying? –I asked him, with no bad intentions.

-Just a bit, but she does it because she cares for me, so I can't really get mad. –He said with a smile that showed warmth as he referred to her caretaker.

I spent the rest of my days in the hospital occasionally talking with Satoshi, he told me about how he lived alone with his Aunt, and I told him of how I mostly spent my time playing with my little sister.

He was a good friend that helped me ease the feeling of loss that departing with Sensei had left.

….

When I was finally discharged from the hospital, I received the news that my father had decided that I would no longer live in the mansion, and that I would go to live with a branch of the family.

It pained me to think that I would not see my friends, especially Akiha, but even so I knew that everything would be all right. After the important lessons that I learned from Sensei, Tohno Shiki would be fine no matter what the future may hold.

* * *

 **Autor's Note:**

Hello there, demosx here. This is my first fanfic that I publish on this site, after a few years of reading I thought I may as well give a shot to posting here.

I'm a really big fan of type moon in general, but more on the side of tsukihime. Something that I always thought about, like many other authors here, its about the "what if's".

This fic is essentialy a little bunch of those thrown together to see what comes out. The main theme is that little changes can have wildly varying results. The principal changes are:

-Shiki will actually decide to answer to Akiha's letters after leaving the mansion, and in perhaps to show a little mercy because of his monstrous self, Makihisa will allow they're correspondence.

-And, the Shiki-Arihiko duo will become a band of friends, with a pair of OC's to mix with the pair, hence the tittle "Lunar Warrior's"

This prologue is essentially the same as the original, only that shorter and with a little seed for the future.

Reviews and comments of all kinds will be highly appreciated, I publish so I can get better. Having nothing more to say, see you when I update!


	2. 1- Little simles, Big changes

**1\. Little smiles, big changes.**

* * *

The car that had picked me up at the hospital drove only a few streets until reaching town. When it finally entered a street I could recognize, I was confused because we were heading towards the Tohno mansion. I thought I was supposed to never go there again.

The driver must have seen my expression, since he explained to me that we had to go get my luggage, which was packed for me in advance.

When we arrived, a maid opened the front gate to let the car inside. As we drove through the large front yard of the mansion, I could see the big European mansion spread before me as big as always.

There, standing in front of the opened mansion doors was my father, Tohno Makihisa. His wide back was straight and his muscular arms where crossed in front of him. The expression on his face said that he wanted to get things over with quickly.

Upon seeing me, he wasted no time with greetings and went straight to explaining my situation.

-Due to a car accident, you have been greatly injured. Someone so weak of health could never become the head of the Tohno family. It is for this reason that starting today; you will leave the mansion and start living with a branch of the family, the Arimas. –Having summarized the course of events, he turned his back to me and started going inside the mansion. He then added: -A maid will bring out your luggage. Wait for her here and then depart. Goodbye.

Parting words said without a hint of worry or paternal love. Like that of someone finally getting rid of a nuisance.

It took a while for the maid to bring my suitcase, so I decided to walk around the front yard for a little. Various memories of me playing here with the other kids came to mind, making me feel a little bit lonely.

Apparently the old man had made sure that Akiha was in one of her lectures under strict surveillance, so that she could not get away to see me. The other girl we played with most must have been in a similar situation.

I finally decided to sit under the shadow of the big tree in the yard, to wait until everything was ready for me to leave. I sat there with my eyes closed until I heard someone talk.

-Shiki-san. –the monotonous yet familiar voice called my name.

I opened my eyes to see a red haired girl in a blue dress; she was just a little shorter than me. At first I thought she was Hisui, the girl Akiha and I play with most of the time. But there was something different.

I soon realized who she was when I met the gaze of the bright amber eyes looking straight at me. It was Kohaku, Hisui's twin sister. But she has never talked to me before; she always watched us play from a window in the second floor. We tried to include her a few times but she would never come.

-Hi, Kohaku-chan. –I said as I stood up, a little confused about her reason for talking to me.

Her gaze was a little unnerving, her face was expressionless, and her eyes seemed devoid of any emotion.

No, that's how she usually seemed when she watched us play from afar, this was a little different. In those Amber eyes, it was small, almost unnoticeable but… was it sadness? Regret? I couldn't tell, but now that I really looked at her she seemed very different from usual.

-I heard Makihisa-sama say that you were going to go live somewhere else. –Behind her unmoving features, I thought I could see her holding back her emotions. Strangely, now her normal face seemed like a mask, as if it was something fake.

-Yeah. He told me that I would go live with some relatives because of my poor health. –I confirmed what she had heard, and tried to keep a conversation, but I couldn't think of anything to say to her.

The silence between us felt really long, but it must not have been more than a couple minutes. She also seemed to be silently looking for something to say, or to organize the words that she wanted to say.

Finally, after a while, she slowly removed the white ribbon tying her hair. She looked at me for a moment before extending her hands for me to take it.

-That one is my favorite ribbon. –She said, but now she wasn't looking directly at me, but rather towards the ground. –I… I am only letting you borrow it –She said with a small tremble in her voice. –Be sure to give it back one day, okay? –she added, closing her eyes as if fearing the answer I would give her.

I was shocked. "Give it back", she said.

"Please, return someday" was the plea hidden in them.

Even now, I think that promise gave me the strength that I needed to look forward. I would someday return it. I would come back to my family, my friends.

The emotions in me raised, and I took the ribbon from her hands. My feeling threatened to break my voice, but I had now found new confidence.

-Yes, I will absolutely give it back to you, some day! –I added, smiling at her.

She raised her head and her expressionless- No- Hard to read face looked to me like it showed a small hint of relief.

After that, the maid with my luggage appeared, and the driver of the car came to look for me. I said my final farewell to Kohaku, and then started my trip away from the Tohno mansion. But this time, I held the hope that I would come back to them one day.

…

As we drove through the city, we were getting further away from the Tohno mansion in what seemed mostly a straight line.

When we arrived at the Arima residence, the only word that I could use to describe my first impression of the house was "smaller".

Now, by no means was this residence tiny, it's just that I had only lived in mansions, not that I enjoyed that particularly. In my mind the big yet mostly empty and lifeless rooms and corridors seemed to reflect the cold and sometimes harsh attitude that the old man had towards life, including us.

Now don't think that I didn't respect my father, even as a kid the fact that Tohno Makihisa was "A man to be feared" was engraved on me. It's just that he wasn't the most fatherly of figures. And from what I saw today, dint really try to be.

Anyway, I suppose the impression I got from the Arima's house was because I didn't really have any other point of comparison.

It was a rather large, Japanese-Styled house, in opposite to the European architecture of the main family's Mansion.

In front of the house, standing near the street was an adult couple. I was told that they were they people that would take care of me, although I had assumed as much.

The car left me in front of them with the little luggage I had: A few changes of clothes, Sensei's Glasses and the ribbon with from that girl.

Not being the first time I've had a drastic change of residence at my short age, I expected the introductions to be distant, or uncomfortable.

What greeted me was, contrary to my expectations, a pair of gentle smiles. The woman introduced to me as Keiko Arima, and said her husband was Fumio Arima.

-Shiki-kun. –Keiko said. –You will be living with us from now on, okay? We hope we can get along a lot. -She said, coming towards me and bending a little so that we were face to face.

-Yeah, thanks for taking care of me.- I said, lowering my head, feeling a little shy at her warm smile.

-It's nothing boy. But you really didn't bring much did you? Is there any luggage that still needs to be brought from the mansion? –Fumio-san added with a little concerned expression.

-No, this is all; I don't have many things… -In that moment I trailed of, as I saw a small figure peeking from behind Keiko-san's dress. It was a small girl from her long hair and dress.

Noticing this, Fumio-san kneeled before the girl and put a hand on her head.

-Hey girl, come out, don't be shy. –He said to her with a soft smile. After a little moment of hesitation the girl came from her hiding spot, and stood in front of me.

She was a lot shorter than me, I thought she was at max 5 years old. She had long curly hair, the same clear brown as her mother, and she had the same emerald eyes as her father. She was a little restless, shyly shooting glances my way like she didn't really know what to do. It was a little cute.

-Shiki-kun, this is our daughter Miyako. We hope you can get along with her and treat her as a little sister. –Keiko-san said with a hopeful expression.

Little sister. The words sent a pang of pain to my heart, remembering my sister Akiha, to whom I couldn't even say goodbye today. And that knowing how strict the old man was before, I doubt I can simply go visit her again.

But no matter what, I must try to look forward. I waved my hand and smiled at her.

-Hello, Miyako-chan. Let's get along.

-Yeah. –she said in a small voice with a cute nod, and then she ran inside the house. I think I saw a smile on her face.

After shaking her head with a smile to his little daughter's actions, Fumio-san called to me.

-Well, let's all come in, and get you installed.

-If you feel like it, you could help me make dinner. –Keiko-san added.

-…Yeah, let's do that. – I said with enthusiasm, after a brief moment of doubt, and we all went inside the house.

There is still pain in my heart, but Tohno Shiki has decided to look to the future and go forward. Even after all the things that have been taken from me, I will make the best that I can with what I've been given, and the best place to start is here, with this people. My new family.

* * *

 **Autor's note:**

Hello, demosx again here!

This first chapter felt a little short to me, but i decided to leave it there because it was a good ending for a chapter. And Isn't Miyako just the cutest?

Anyway, see you again another day!


End file.
